Most helmets have a method for retaining goggles and headlamps by holding the straps that are used with such accessories. Some sort of clip or hook is placed on the helmet to secure the straps. Goggles, headlamps, or other accessories are not always used, however, and it is desirable to be able to remove the clips from the helmet or to reconfigure them to be usable at different locations on the helmet for different accessories.
Accordingly, a means to easily remove and reattach clips from the helmet is desirable.